


Sword

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 3</p><p>Prompt from KelKat9: Jack/River, Sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kelkat9).



It didn’t matter that it was 1456 and he was on a crowded street in Rome, Jack was always up for a bit of flirting. So he approached the attractive, curly haired woman in the long blue dress and he gave her his most charming smile. 

“Why hello there, beautiful,” he drawled. 

She eyed him suspiciously. “Handsome as you are, I don’t trust time agents.” 

Before Jack could process what was happening she drew a sword. He responded by drawing his own sword and countering her movements. 

“How did you know?”

She smiled coyly and lunged at him. “Spoilers, Sweetie.”


End file.
